


Today's the day we have everything

by pene



Category: Bend It Like Beckham, Bring It On
Genre: Character of Color, College, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Femslash, Romance, Soccer, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-04
Updated: 2006-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pene/pseuds/pene





	Today's the day we have everything

Turns out Jess sleeps on her back, face quiet and arms splayed above her head. Which means she looks more like someone's kid sister than the chick Missy fucked in the dark, pressed against the dorm room door. Missy doesn't know what do with that so she shifts around in the bed and checks out the room.

She looks over the pile of discarded t-shirts and blue jeans and past the desk with fat biology texts and bright family photos. Each of the off-white walls is swathed in soccer posters: David Beckham, Thierry Henry, Hidetoshi Nakata, the U.S. Women's team, Mia Hamm, Boxx and Wambach.

"You know football?" asks Jess from behind her.

"Um," says Missy, as she rolls to face Jess. Jess looks wide awake, even though she just woke up, even after being up most of last night.

"Best sport in the world. Guess I'll have to teach you."

Missy laughs and says, "Fair enough. G'morning, Jess." She's kinda trying out the name.

Jess smiles shyly and turns to the clock. She reaches for a bra and then the t-shirt at the end of her bed. It's over her head before Missy says incredulously, "You're getting up? It's not even six."

"Training," says Jess a little uncomfortably, and stands. The t-shirt reads: Play Harder. Her thighs are perfectly toned beneath it. Missy grins and reaches to run a finger along the hem.

"I could get you warmed up."

Jess blushes. "Coach'll murder me; I've gotta go," she says.

"Okay." Missy shrugs. There's not much else to say. A few minutes later Jess has pulled on shorts and sneakers and is turning down the hall. Then she jogs off, tying her hair into a ponytail as she goes. Missy frowns, mutters, "Right, guess I fucked that up," and heads the other way.

All the sex has left Missy starving, so she's early at breakfast for once. Torrance is eating an egg white omelette with one hand and turning pages in a text book with the other. She looks up as Missy slides in beside her.

"I could have sworn you were wearing that shirt last night," Torrance says, tilting her head and dimpling adorably. "Did you have a good time?"

Missy scowls into her coffee. Torrance is unfazed. "Fabrilliant," Torrance says as though it's a word. When Missy's mouth twitches grudgingly, Torrance goes back to the text.

Missy's changed her clothes, brushed her teeth, eaten lunch and remembered she's weirdly good at most of her classes, so she's feeling almost sunny herself by the time she sees Torrance again. They're squeezed into the stands at the gym while the cheer squad do their thing.

"So, you slept with that Jess chick...?" prompts Torrance between rounds of Gitchie Gitchie Yaya Slug-ahs.

"Yeah. She's cool," says Missy offhandedly.

"Cool?" Torrance looks pained. "That all you got?"

"Um, she's into soccer."

"Well yeah, Einstein-brain, she's like the rising star of the Soccer Slugs."

"Oh?" Missy wants more info but Torrance is mouthing Gitchie Gitchie Yayas along with the girls on the court again and Missy's too busy playing it cool to ask the actual question.

Still, last night isn't the kind of thing you just forget. She keeps being surprised by flash memories of Jess arched against the wall, the way Jess' breathing changed when Missy traced a finger along her jawline and across her lips, Jess' hair brushing against the inside of Missy's thighs as Jess' tongue pressed deep inside Missy. It was kinda distracting in sociology. Professor Martyn saying, "-ordered response to social structures," didn't have its usual ring.

On the way back to the dorms Missy says, casually, "It was actually pretty fucking great."

"Hey sistah, slug sistah," Torrance chants then asks, "With the chick?"

"Mm-hmm."

"But you didn't get her digits?"

Missy laughs. "Not in the way you mean."

"Well, she's British, right? I don't think British girls give out their numbers. It's that bizarre reserve thing they're supposed to have."

Torrance's theories on anyone who wasn't born in California are always dubious but Missy kind of agrees with the underlying sentiment. "Right, she could be shy."

"So come with me to the game Thursday night."

"You're watching girls play soccer?" asks Missy.

"Infinity wants the new cheerleaders to cheer there."

"You can't cheer a soccer game. Anyway, it would be way stalker of me."

"A cheerleader can cheer anywhere," says Torrance brightly.

Missy figures there's no harm in going, so she goes.

Watching Jess play soccer is like watching Torrance at the top of a Swedish pyramid. It's like watching her brother, Cliff, change personalities when Torrance enters the room. Jess on the field is all footwork with a fierce grin. Jess on the field is exactly the girl Missy had sex with, and Missy's inspired.

When the game's over Jess looks up at the stand and waves. It makes Missy feel giddy. She kinda nods; mostly she hopes no one can tell her brain's half exploded. Then some laughing blonde grabs Jess from behind and they tumble toward the lockers.

*

The first time she met Missy, Jess was leaning against the jukebox in the Pacific Room. Missy stopped to choose some tunes. The conversation went like this:

Missy said, "Do we want some old school Pixies or some Kanye?"

Jess had absolutely no idea what Missy was talking about. She said, "I've absolutely no idea."

"Right, you're more of a Spice Girls chick."

"No," Jess laughed because even she'd heard of the Spice Girls.

Missy chose something by a band called Tegan and Sara, which Jess liked enough to ask after. Either that or she liked the way Missy moved as though she knew her own skin. Ten minutes later Jess found herself saying, "I know what you mean, it only takes fifteen minutes of conversation to know if someone's interesting."

Of course she'd known Missy interested her after five minutes.

And now Missy's at the game. Jess thinks through the last ninety minutes. There was some tidy play and a dead ball she curled sweetly into the goal. She supposes she didn't play too badly.

The locker room is tiled and steamy, echoing with "gave it 110%" and "great deflection Bhamra" and "we were en FUEGO!!"

Jules says, "So that was your shag. Tasty."

They're in the shower and Jess brushes water from her eyes before answering. "Yeah. I just-"

Jules rolls her eyes exaggeratedly. "Jess, we are so not getting into this again."

"It seems a wee bit unfair, though. First the football, now I'm a lesbian? They've been so-"

"You're well far away from home. And you gotta do what you gotta do. It's in Shakespeare or the Bible or something. Anyway she's fuckin' gorgeous."

Jess sighs. "I know," she says, and steps out of the shower. She wrings her hair onto the locker room floor. Skye's tying her shoes and giggling at Lynn. Bre is on the phone saying "Yeah sweetheart, we kicked ass". One in two of the team is gay and Jules will sleep with anything as pretty and lanky as she is. They all make it look so easy.

"Look," says Jules, relenting as she pulls on some skin tight jeans. "You'll tell them one day. And then you guys will sort it out, you always do. In the meantime you get to enjoy yourself a little. You're young and you're hot and you're playing football in America. This is living the dream."

So when Bre announces in her goalie voice, "Time to celebrate, girls," Jess finds herself at the Blue Lagoon listening to Lynn wax lyrical about Nike Mercurials while Skye prods Lynn with a bendy straw.

"The feel of the ball against the arch, the tight turns you get. It's magic… Ow. Quit it Skye!"

Of course Missy arrives. That is, Missy swaggers in like she owns the room. And when she does the whole place seems to draw breath.

Missy pauses mid-swagger and heads over to Jess. For that moment it feels as though the rest of the bar has been greyed out. Every girl in the room must be watching them. "You looked damn good out on the field," says Missy.

"Hello to you too," says Jess. She can't stop smiling.

"Wanna play, Miss?" says Bre from behind Jess, and Missy shifts her gaze and grins, "Bre. You know I'll whip your butt whenever you like." Bre laughs loudly and hands a pool cue to Missy.

Watching Missy lining up shots across the table and winking at Jess is something Jess doesn't even bother to fight. Anyway, long as Missy's winking at her, why wouldn't she watch?

Game over, Missy walks around the table and swipes Jess' arse with the pool cue. Jess swivels quickly to grab the cue and finds herself pinned between Missy and the table.

She licks her lips and Missy leans in close and whispers, "Follow me." She deposits the cue against a bar stool and leads Jess by the hand through the crowded room

Missy locks the stall door behind them. The bathrooms are blacklighted and Missy's skin is lilac against the toilet door graffiti: "Summer *hearts* Kirra."

Missy reaches for Jess' belt, unbuckles it and shimmies her hips against Jess' as she lowers Jess' zipper. She curls her hand into Jess' jockey shorts. Jess bites her lip as Missy's fingers slip inside her. Missy's hand is shifting against Jess' clit and her fingers rock inside Jess, turning little knots which spiral all the way up Jess' spine. When Missy leans in to kiss Jess' neck, Jess muffles a moan in Missy's hair.

They play another game of pool before they head to Missy's room. Jess feels out of her depth looking at posters of Joan Jett and Shirley Manson and Sarah Bettens and a Sports Illustrated swimsuit calendar. But Missy unbuttons her shirt and watching, Jess forgets that Missy's a stranger.

Between Missy's sheets Jess is oddly comfortable with herself. Even when Missy draws a big blue dildo from the bedside drawer Jess eyes it breathlessly and spreads her legs wide in invitation. Missy grins. Jess watches Missy's face as Missy squeezes lube over the cock tip and runs it between Jess' legs before slowly sliding it inside her.

"Breathe, baby, breathe," says Missy and Jess breathes. "God you're amazing," says Missy, watching the cock sliding into her. Jess feels like she really might be. She touches herself, rubbing her slick fingers against her clit until she comes around the cock. She trembles as Missy slides it out of her.

"You're okay, baby. I've got you," says Missy and Jess turns her body to kiss her on the lips and then the breasts. It's not like they need sleep, after all.

Missy hides her head when the cheer squad turn up at Jess' next match. Jess giggles as Torrance blows her a cheer kiss. Bre rolls her eyes but says, "More pretty girls on the field; guess that's cool with me." They're near the top of the table so they win all the time regardless, but the cheerleaders are especially proud of this victory.

Jess is stalled by Coach so by the time she makes it to the locker room Jules is showered already. Jules stands in her underwear and announces, "So we're agreed, Missy's good by me. If she hurts you, though, I'll punch her in the head."

Jess isn't quite stupid enough to think she'll never get hurt but she figures she'll survive. "Thanks Jules, I'll let Missy know."

She's just getting in the shower as the last of the girls are leaving.

"Be good," giggles Skye from the exit and Jess ignores her. She turns the water on full and steps under it, closing her eyes in the spray. When she opens them Missy's in the doorway.

"The girls sent me through."

Jess smiles. "Get in here." Missy strips off slowly, eyes tracing Jess' wet skin. Once Missy's in Jess pushes her back against the tile and kneels in front of her. The water streams from Missy's breasts and across her stomach and Jess almost drowns in it.

*

So they haven't talked about it exactly but seems like suddenly Missy's got a girlfriend. They go on dates sometimes and arrive at things together and call each other every day and shit. Missy's totally fine with that. She hasn't been in love before but this might be how it feels. While Jess is at training or Missy's advising Torrance on bands that Cliff likes, Missy's got this list of things building in her brain. She wants to tell Jess how the swell was up so high the waves were almost touching the boardwalk, how Jess' favourite restaurant has a new waiter, how some old guy in the bar broke Missy's heart telling her about his grandkids he'd never met. Missy usually forgets the list by the time they get together. But it makes her feel like Jess is around, even when she's not.

Torrance says, "I don't know, Miss, it's like you two broke the scale of cute. There's no way Cliff and I can compete." Which makes Cliff nervous because maybe Torrance is going to start calling him "Boo" in public. Anyway it's not true. Jess and Missy are just happy is all.

It's one of those perfectly clear days. Jess grabs Missy's hand while they're heading across campus and Missy's so stupidly proud she could pop. Jess says, "I feel like I've got everything in the world." It's a bit embarrassing, and some day Jess'll move back to England or meet some hot volleyball chick or get bored or something but still, in the meantime there's this. And this is pretty fucking good.


End file.
